scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zack Snyder
: "It's difficult to find a movie that feels true to itself. You feel the hand of Hollywood, the moviemaking by committee, on everything." :: –Zack Snyder Zack Snyder, eigentlich Zachary Edward Snyder (* 1. März 1966 in Greenbay, Wisconsin, Vereinigte Staaten), ist ein US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur sowie Drehbuchautor, der vor allem wegen der visuellen Elemente seiner Filme bekannt ist. Er sitzt hauptsächlich für Comicverfilmungen auf dem Regiestuhl. Seit 2004 ist er mit der Produzentin Deborah Snyder verheiratet, welche seine Filme auch meist produziert. Sie haben einen gemeinsamen Sohn namens Eli Snyder. Aus seiner ersten Ehe mit Denise Snyder hat er vier weitere Kinder. Zwei weitere Kinder hat er mit Kirsten Elin. Biografie Zack Snyder wurde in der Stadt Green Bay geboren. Er ging in Connecticut in die Schule, da dort seine Eltern als Betreuer arbeiteten und sie ihm so einen Besuch der Schule ermöglichen konnten. Nach seinem Abschluss studierte er in London Malerei, was später auch deutlichen Einfluss auf seine Filme haben sollte. Nach der Beendigung seines Studiums in London wechselte er an das Art Center College of Design, in Pasadena, Kalifornien. Dort bekam er einen Abschluss mit besonderer Auszeichnung. Zunächst betätigte Snyder sich als Regisseur sowie Kameramann für Werbespots und Musikclips. Zudem drehte er Porträts über namhafte Sportler. 2003 schon hatte er die Chance, bei einem Film als Regisseur zu fungieren (S.W.A.T. - Die Spezialeinheit), doch er lehnte ab, weil der Film nicht ab 18 (Rated R) sein durfte. Sein Spielfilmdebüt, Dawn of the Dead, Remake des gleichnamigen Horrorfilms von George A. Romero, war genau wie seine Comicverfilmung 300 ein großer Erfolg. Anschließend führte er 2009 Regie bei der Watchmen-Verfilmung mit demselben Namen, wobei er zur selben Zeit Interesse an dem Regieplatz für X-Men Origins: Wolverine zeigte, was er jedoch beiseiteschob, da Watchmen ihn zu sehr ablenkte. Danach führte er bei dem Fantasyanimationsfilm Die Legende der Wächter Regie. 2011 erschien sein neuer Fantasyfilm Sucker Punch; erstmals keine Verfilmung, sondern mit selbstverfasstem Drehbuch. Nach zwei weiteren Jahren erschien der Superman-Film Man of Steel in die Kinos. Bei dieser "Neuinterpretation" von Superman führte auch er Regie, wobei die Handlung von Christopher Nolan sowie David S. Goyer, die sich zuvor durch die The Dark Knight-Trilogie im Superheldenbereich einen Namen machten, erdacht wurde. Im Jahr 2014 erschien 300: Rise of an Empire, ein Sequel zu 300, für welches er als Produzent und Drehbuchautor agierte. Snyder fungiert zurzeit am für 2016 angekündigten Superheldenfilm Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Filmografie ; Regisseur * 1990: Michael Jordan’s Playground * 2000: Morrissey: ¡Oye Esteban! * 2004: Dawn of the Dead * 2006: 300 * 2009: Watchmen – Die Wächter * 2010: Die Legende der Wächter * 2011: Sucker Punch * 2013: Man of Steel * 2016: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice ; Drehbuchautor * 2006: 300 * 2011: Sucker Punch * 2014: 300: Rise of an Empire Trivia * Zack Snyder ist 1,70 Meter groß. Siehe auch * Offizielle Twitterseite. * Zack Snyder in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia. Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:1966 Geboren Kategorie:Personen